Bootstraps
by C.J Todd
Summary: The Winchester family moves to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The oldest son, Dean, is a junior in high school with his little Freshman brother Sam. Five of the Novaks are in high school with him. Truthfully, Castiel's probably his favorite.(High school and Family AU)
1. First Day of School

To all those reading any of my other fics...I am so sorry. I sat down to work towards updating and well this churned out, and well...I had the urge and I am weak.

* * *

><p>Chuck Novak yelled up the stairs, "Lucifer, Michael, Gadreel, Gabriel, Raphael, Samandriel, Balthazar, Castiel, Anael, Samandriel! Whatever children that go to school need to get down here now, you're not going to school without breakfast."<p>

Michael hid a smirk behind his coffee cup, "Father, you do know Samandriel and I are both in the kitchen with you, and Lucifer is doing business in Scotland for the week."

Samandriel was far too busy munching on chocolate chip pancakes to comment.

Chuck sighed, "Sorry, it's just easier to do roll call."

Anael was the first of the Novak children to come down the stairs, "Father, I told you not to call me Anael, it's Anna."

Gabriel slid down the banister to get past his little sister, "What ever you say, you'll always be Anal to us!"

Chuck scolded, "Gabriel, don't slide down the banister and don't call your sister Anal."

Raphael followed after Gabriel in a much more graceful manner. She asked, "Father, I shall take Samandriel to the elementary school and Anna to school since it is her first day of high school. I am not sure how long Balthazar and Castiel will take, and school starts earlier for Samandriel.

Raphael was always stern, but Chuck was glad he could depend on his responsible daughter, "That would be fantastic. I have a manuscript I really need to get rolling so that would be a lot of help. If Castiel and Balthazar are upstairs and Lucifer's gone…"

Chuck did a quick head count, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5...wait I'm missing 1. Where's Gadreel?"

Gabriel shoved the syrup and powered sugar monstrosity that had once been his pancakes into his mouth as he spoke, "That ol'e frui'cake is prob'ly takin' to his only frien's"

Samandriel gasped, "Gabey, talked with his mouth full!"

Michael's eyebrows shot up genuinely interested, "Gadreel has friends? Who are they? Perhaps we should arrange a meeting"

"Just go outside and you can meet the flowers right now."

Chuck frowned, "Gabriel, that isn't very nice to say that about Gadreel, and don't call your brother an old fruitcake."

Gabriel retorted, "Well it isn't very nice you make our names so similar! Do you know how many times I have been called Gadreel! I am so much cooler that Gagdrool."

Gadreel peeked into the house, "I have been called Gabriel a number of times as well. Last I recall, I am not a short and pudgy'

"I am not pudgy!" Gabriel exclaimed, "You've only got that monster jaw, while I actually have personality!"

Chuck said, "That's enough!"

Raphael kissed her father's cheek comfortingly, "Goodbye, Father. Don't over work yourself."

Samandriel and Anna took their turns kissing their father's cheek, "Bye Daddy. Love you!"

Chuck saw them out the door, "Have fun at school!"

Gabriel demanded, "Why do I never get a kiss before school?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Because you are an eighteen year old man."

Gabriel banged his milk against the table, "And yet Raphael gets a kiss! It's discrimination because she's a girl and I'm a devilishly handsome man!"

Chuck ran a tired hand down his face, "Gabriel, do you even actually want a kiss or are you just being a stinker?"

Gabriel crinkled his nose, "Who the hell says stinker anymore?"

"Apparently Father does," Gadreel replied.

Balthazar sauntered into the kitchen tugging Castiel by his tie, "I have done all humanly possible, but it's a lost cause. Cassie's hair cannot be tamed, and it shall remain in the state of sex hair for all eternity."

Gabriel asked, "Are you sure you spent your time helping Cassie, and not primping yourself?"

Balthazar smoothed out his low cut v-neck shirt, "It's fairly easy to look as gorgeous as me when you're born gorgeous."

"Well if you were a girl I am sure you'd get in trouble for showing your boobs."

Castiel interrupted, "Discussion of mammary glands aside, I believe my hair is just fine. We must leave for school before we are late."

Gadreel nodded, "I agree with Castiel."

"You always agree with Cassie." Balthazar said

"It's cause they're both lame." Gabriel added.

Michael jumped in to save his father's blood pressure and hair, "You four need to get out the door now and off to school. I need not ask Castiel, but Gabriel and Balthazar you two must behave. It is your last year, Gabriel, and you goofed off quite a bit last year. Balthazar, there will be no flirting with your teachers or in fact leave the entire student body alone and no sassing. Castiel, you look very dapper and your hair is indeed fine; work hard this year. Gadreel, make good choices."

Balthazar and Gabriel curtsied dramatically while Gadreel and Castiel replied, "Of course, brother."

As Michael shooed his four brothers out the door, Gabriel said, "Bye Bye Daddy, Love you!"

Balthazar blew a kiss, "Au revoir, Papa!"

Chuck tried his hardest not to smile, "Goodbye boys, I love you too Gabriel, and Balthazar, and Gadreel, and Castiel. Have a good day, and please keep the mass mayhem to a minimum."

Gabriel proclaimed, "Sioux Falls High is not ready to face the fabulous fury of the four Novak brothers!"

Gadreel and Castiel both tilted their heads before looking at each other sitting in Gabriel's Mustang. Who was wrathful? Castiel was not, and Gadreel was not. Balthazar did not seem so, and neither did Gabriel. It was such an odd thing for Gabriel to say. Castiel asked, "Gabriel, who is angry?"

Gabriel and Balthazar simultaneously groaned. That didn't even deserve to be graced with an answer.

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester banged furiously on the bathroom door, "Dean, hurry up!"<p>

Sam's older brother, Dean Winchester, yelled through the door, "Take a piss outside if you got to so badly."

"I have to brush my teeth! Hurry your ass up!"

Mary yelled from the kitchen, "Sam, language!"

Dean threw the door open with a grin and his honey colored hair in perfect position, "Yeah, Sammy watch your language."

Sam grumbled, "Well if you hadn't took so long making your hair pretty I wouldn't have."

"It's the first day of school at a new school, little brother. You gotta look your best if you want the ladies or lads to notice you."

Sam spoke with his toothbrush sticking out of the corner of his mouth, "I don't want that! I just want to do well in my first year of high school, and if we stay long enough I might make a good impression on my teachers."

Mary walked into the hallway toweling a plate, "Sammy, you'll do fine, and I told you before we are not moving anymore. We moved to South Dakota to be near Uncle Bobby, and this is where we are going to stay."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah well, Dad's still not back from his hunt yet even though he said he would."

Dean elbowed Sam upside the head, "Don't be such a bitch. Dad was helping out Aunt Ellen with a changeling and they hit a little snag. It's all good now, and Dad'll be back tonight."

Sam fixed the part of his hair Dean mused, "You're such a jerk!"

Mary laughed softly at her boy's bickering, "You two need to get going. You don't want to be late on your first day. You'll be fine Sammy, especially with Dean looking out for you. Dean, try to stay out of any janitor's closets on the first day. I don't want a repeat of Ohio where you were…"

"MOM!" Dean groaned, "I'll be good, so long as we never speak of Ohio again."

Sam furrowed his brow, "You know I never learned what happened in Ohio."

"We do NOT talk about Ohio!"

Mary kissed both her sons on the cheek, "Alright, Alight get going now."

The brothers yelled, "Bye Mom, love you" as they rushed out the house to Dean's Impala. It was Dean's now that his Dad had gotten a truck.

Sam really hoped his brother wasn't in the mood for mullet rock so early in the morning, but he was surprised when Dean drove the car out of the drive without turning on any music of any kind. Dean said, "Sammy, it's your first day of high school so here's some advice."

Sam groaned. That was worse than mullet rock.

"1. These locks aren't key locks their combo, so just Jam the locker so you don't have to do the combo every time, or carry all your books around like a pack mule. 2. If someone tries to be your friend, go ahead unless they're a douche bag. 3. If a douche bag messes with you I'll shove my fist up their ass, rip out their spine that way, and then shove it back in through their nose. 4. Don't eat anything that you think could be dangerous from the school lunches because you know how gassy you can get. And lastly…"

Sam said, "Dean, I got it!"

Dean continued anyway, "And lastly, Numero Cinco: Condoms are your friends."

"Dean!"

Dean replied, "Well if you're going to do it you need to be smart about it! You're becoming a young man, Sammy and I know…"

Sam plugged his ears, "I don't need this talk! Please stop! I don't want to hear anymore! La, la, la!"

Dean nearly laughed the whole drive to Sioux Falls High School. He wasn't that into school aside from the things he liked: like people his age looking for a guy to fool around with. He liked math and some sciences, but the teachers usually didn't give him the time of day. Other things in the coursework were just too boring, or lost his attention too quick. If they read Vonnegut in English rather than Shakespeare he might be more interested, but Slaughterhouse Five just _had_ to be on the banned list. Sammy, the nerd, loved English and History and was a huge teachers pet. Sammy would do fine in high school. Pulling into the parking lot he nearly hit a canary yellow Mustang. He flipped the car off, didn't bother looking to see the reaction. They were going to stay in this school, probably for four years at least for Sammy's sake, and Dean didn't have time for jerk-offs in Mustangs.

* * *

><p>Anyone interested?<p> 


	2. Schedules and Sam's First Hour

High school had a tendency to have a fairly soul crushing atmosphere, but as much as being free to do as one pleases during the summer was enjoyable, students did like seeing their friends again. The first day of school was always a nice change of pace, even if many students would already be tired of school by the end of the first week, the first day was something else entirely.

Gabriel was still complaining about a black Chevy Impala that had almost hit them when they got to the school. Castiel didn't really think Gabriel had any right to complain since he had cut the car off in the first place. The Novak brothers sat down at their usual table to wait for class to begin.

Before class, clusters of students usually sat at the lunch tables or in the gymnasium. Freshmen huddled together like penguins in their designated area in the gym, while everyone else just scattered out anywhere. Gabriel said, "Alright, we will read the Novak schedules in the order from youngest to oldest. Cassie, go first from first to last hour."

Castiel droned, "First hour: Early History of Mankind, second hour: AP Calculus, third hour: Aerobics, fourth hour: AP environmental science, fifth hour: AP Latin, sixth hour: Concert Choir, seventh hour: Gymnastics and Fitness, eighth hour: Advanced Aviation and Flight."

Gabriel pointed his finger into Castiel's face, "You sir, are lame. Three AP classes…"

"Raphael is taking four AP classes," Gadreel interrupted.

"I'm not finished!" Gabriel asked, "Why in the name of Milton S. Hershey are you taking aerobics, and gymnastics and fitness?

"Raphael recommended it, and having a strong heart and lungs will be as beneficial as my AP classes later on."

Gabriel smacked his forehead, "Moving on to Balthazar."

Balthazar read off his schedule, "I have Aviation with Cassie aside from that I have Fashion Design III, British Literature, AP French, Culinary Restaurant Management II, German III, Concert Choir, and American Film History."

Gabriel rubbed his chin, "Not bad, but seriously? Two language classes and one's AP? I expected more from you."

Gadreel hoped his schedule would meet Gabriel's standards, "I am taking AP Astronomy/Meteorology, Outdoor Adventure Education, AP Biology, AP Environmental Science like Castiel, English IV, Concert Choir, Advanced Woodworking and Cabinet Making, and lastly Strength Training and Conditioning."

Gabriel gaped at Gadreel, "You sick bastard. Well, at least you have English with muah!"

He straightened out his schedule that had somehow already been crumpled, "1st hour: Theatre II, 2nd hour: Yearbook/Journalism, 3rd hour: Baking and Pastries, 4th hour: Debate I, 5th hour: English IV, 6th hour: Concert Choir, 7th hour: Childhood Development I, and 8th hour: Culinary Arts."

Balthazar snorted, "You're a senior. Why are you taking Childhood Development I, and Debate I?"

"I needed another FACs credit and a Speech credit. Besides, with those I can torture the freshmen."

Gadreel slipped his phone back into his pocket, "Raphael is the only one us not in Concert Choir."

Gabriel slammed his fist against the table, "That heathen broke the Novak tradition!"

Gadreel shrugged, "I suppose, but she is also taking AP English, AP Calculus, Aerobics, Accounting II, AP Government and Politics, AP Psychology, Financial Economics, and Marketing. She will have no time for it, and on those circumstances I am sure Michael and Lucifer will understand."

Balthazar added, "Anna isn't taking it either; she says its lame."

Gabriel was still trying to forget the very thought of Raphael's schedule, "Oh God, I think I just threw up on my mouth a little. Raphael is the sickest bastard of sick bastards."

Castiel said, "Raphael's schedule is a little bland. I wouldn't enjoy Financial Economics or Marketing."

"Not just that." Gabriel patted Castiel's shoulder, "You, little brother, must endure seeing Raphael in yoga pants."

Castiel tilted his head, "I wear yoga pants myself; they're quite comfortable. I don't see the problem."

Gabriel looked around to make sure Raphael wasn't right behind him, "Well Cassie, you've got that pert little ass of yours, while on the other hand Raphael…"

Before Gabriel could finish his sentence a pencil hit him in the back of the head, "Damn it, Raphael!"

Gadreel looked over the heads of students, "I believe that was Raphael's friend, Naomi, and she is going to repeat her findings to Raphael."

Balthazar scoffed, "That stiff with a bun so tight I'm pretty sure it keeps her from smiling? Way to go, Gabe. You just signed a death warrant for all of us."

The heavy clank of Raphael's dress shoes, which were incredibly unappealing in Balthazar's opinion, sent a shiver of fear down the brothers' spines.

Gabriel hissed, "Every Novak for themselves."

Raphael grabbed Gabriel, and since Raphael was about his height, she easily out powered him. Gabriel yelled, "Save yourselves!"

Gabriel may have said that, but he didn't really expect his brothers to leave him; the bastards.

Sam asked, "Dean, what's your schedule, and are you actually planning to show up to any of them?"

"Of course, I'm going to show up. Mom would skin my hide if I skipped. I got AP physics, AP Calculus, Baking and Pastries, Electronics/Robotics, AP Latin, Automotive Electronics, Engineering I, and Marksmanship. Not that bad of a schedule."

Sam grinned, "Dude, you have three AP classes?"

Dean nodded, "Don't doubt me. Mom say's I'm smart. I know I'm not as smart as you, but I am kinda smart."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine. Well, I've got AP Astronomy/Meteorology, Outdoor Adventure Education, AP Biology, Debate I, Personal Business Law, Latin I, Childhood Development I, and English I. I think I'm in AP Astronomy because there weren't enough students for the regular class because most of the ones taking it are upperclassmen."

Dean raised a brow, "Outdoor Adventure Education?"

Sam shrugged, "I needed a phys Ed credit, and it sounded cool."

"What about Marksmanship? Dad told us to take Marksmanship, so we can practice even when we're at school."

Sam scoffed, "I don't care. I didn't want to take it. Did Dad tell you to take Baking and Pastries too? What about AP Cal?"

Dean crossed his arms, "A man ain't a man unless he can make himself a damn good pie, and mom sometimes needs help with her baking for bake sales and stuff. She wanted us to actually make a good impression here since we'll be here for a while, and the class could come in handy. The Cal work is more challenging, and Mom was happy I was taking it."

Sam laughed, "You are such a mama's boy."

Dean whacked Sammy with his schedule, "Shut up, bitch."

Dean and Sam were making their way towards the lunchroom when another student ran right into Dean.

The student grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, "Gabriel's a bloody twat…"

The blonde student had a British accent. Maybe he was foreign exchange or something.

Dean rubbed his chin, "Dude, you okay?"

The student glanced at Dean and his eyes widened. The look of surprise changed to a cocky smirk, "Well Hello! You are one tasty dish."

Sam tried to smother his laughter behind his hand, but Dean noticed and elbowed Sam in the ribs.

The student crossed his arms, "You know, I don't think I've seen you here before, and you both certainly don't look like freshmen"

Sam stuck out his hand, "I'm a freshman. My brother's a junior. We just moved here. I'm Sam, and this is Dean."

Balthazar shook Sam's hand, "Balthazar Novak, it's a pleasure. I'm also a junior."

Dean asked, "Bizarre?"

Balthazar frowned," No."

"Bowser?"

"Fuck, no."

"Bathazar?"

Balthazar sighed, "It's BALTazar."

Dean shrugged, "You're name's weird."

Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose, "Moving on from you, Neanderthal. Sam was it? My little sister is also a freshman. Her names Anna. I also have a brother who's also a junior. Three of my siblings are also seniors. If you need any help, I'd be happy to. Let me see your schedules."

Dean was still stunned people actually had that many children when not on TV, but he handed Balthazar his schedule anyway.

"Sam, you have Astronomy, Outdoor Adventure, AP Bio, Debate, and Childhood Development with at least one of my brothers, and I think English with Anna. In roll call if you hear Novak, that's my brothers. Tell them I sent them to you, and Gabriel probably won't torment you…too much."

Dean was sure this was the same brother who was a 'bloody twat.'

Balthazar checked Dean's schedule, "Not as much as a Neanderthal as I had assumed huh, Dean-o? You have AP Cal with Cassie and Raph, Baking and Pastries with a Novak bro, and AP Latin with Cassie. I don't have any classes with you, so sadly there will be a lack of eye candy for both you and I."

Dean grumbled, "Don't objectify me."

Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

He eyed up Sam, "You're not half bad either, kind of tall for a freshman. You certainly ate your vegetables."

Balthazar checked his watch, "Class should be starting soon and I need to speak with my Fashion Design teacher. Welcome to Sioux Falls High, Sam and Dean."

As Balthazar was walking away, Sam asked, "Wait! Which of your brother's do I have first hour with?"

Balthazar called back, "Gadreel!"

Dean furrowed his brows, "Did he just say Gag reel?"

Sam shrugged, "I thought he said Gab steal."

Dean said, "Well this Cassie chick sounds cool. She's taking AP Cal and Latin."

Sam chuckled, "Oh so, you weren't interested in that Balthazar guy? He was flirting with you so hard I'm surprised you don't have bruises."

Dean pursed his lips, "That dude practically screamed pompous dickbag. He called me a Neanderthal. He was kind of helpful, but I hope his siblings are better, especially Cassie."

Sam nodded, "Gadrule, or Godsteel, or Gapmeal or whatever his name is better be, what we've heard about that Gabriel person doesn't sound too promising."

At that moment, a shrill shriek emitted from the lunchroom, "GABRIEL NOVAK!"

Dean grinned, "Sounds promising to me. Any guy who can cause havoc on the first day has to be a riot!"

Sam frowned, "You aren't going to cause any trouble are you? I don't need any of my future teachers thinking bad of me because of you, and try to make friends who are a good influence. A good example of not a good influence is Ash…"

Dean huffed, "Ash is a cool dude, and he's a genius with computers and you know it. He just…gets bored easily with school and he enjoys a good fight. I'll be good I swear. I'll bring home friends Mom will love, and I'll be a good honest boy. Maybe I'll ask out this Cassie chick and we can do Calculus together and drink milkshakes."

Sam smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just nervous."

Dean patted Sam's back, "You'll do fine Sammy."

The loud piercing ring of the bell erupted throughout the school.

Dean and Sam quickly got a move towards the science hall before the hordes arrived. Like the good brother he was, Dean dropped Sam off at Astronomy before going to his own class. Sam found a good seat right in the front. Next to the door in case of the need for a hasty escape. He may not be a hunter, but his dad's training was still engrained in his brain.

Trickles of students slowly began to make their way into the classroom. Sam was completely engrossed in his book until he heard someone say, "Hey Novak, are you going to go out for Football this year? We really need you on the team."

The other Novak didn't look much like the British one, but he did have similar blue eyes.

"I am unsure, but shall consider it."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief when the other Novak sat down next to him. Sam asked, "Hey, you're Balthazar's brother, right?"

Gadreel sighed, "Yes, I am. I am Gadreel Novak. If my brother has done anything to you I can assure you I am nothing like him."

San said, "Oh no, he didn't too anything…mostly. My brother and I ran into him, and he told me that you were in my class. I'm new to South Dakota, and well I don't really know anyone besides my brother. I'm Sam Winchester. I'm a freshman."

Gadreel smiled politely, "If my brother does do anything displeasing you can yell me and I shall take care of it. As I said before, I am Gadreel, and I am a senior. Where did you live before you moved here?"

Sam assumed that monster hunting on the road wasn't a proper answer, "My family moved around a lot, so we kind of lived here and there. We moved here to be near Uncle Bobby. He owns the salvage yard in town."

Gadreel nodded, "My family is familiar with Robert Singer. Our father is an acquaintance, and he is fond of my younger brother Castiel and Samandriel. Balthazar and Gabriel have a tendency to get on his nerves."

Sam's eyes widened, "Castiel wouldn't be referred to as Cassie, would he?"

"Balthazar and Gabriel call him such, but he isn't very fond of it."

Sam bit his lip to keep from snickering. Dean was in for a surprise. It probably wouldn't be much of a problem for him anyway. He might end up with a buddy to geek out about math, or maybe even a boyfriend. Dean may call Sam a nerd, but Dean was a geek.

Sam said, "We're probably just doing introductions and syllabus stuff today, but what made you want to take Astronomy."

Gadreel grinned, "I am fond of learning about the universe, environment, and the natural world. I wish to pursue a career in Botany."

"So if you were at Hogwarts you would take Herbology?"

"I would love that."

"I think I'd like Care of Magical Creatures."

Gadreel chuckled, "That reminds me. Castiel once hid a Guinea pig from the rest of the family for an entire year. It was almost as bad as the time he tried to hide he had a colony of bees."

Sam couldn't contain his laughter. Maybe the Novaks were not so bad after all.


	3. Peas and AP Cal

The good thing about classes at the start of the school year was you didn't have to dress out, but running laps would be more entertaining than going over rules and safety regulations. The classes itself sounded like it was going to be interesting, but talking about it and actually doing it were completely different things.

Sam watched Gadreel fold his syllabus into a paper crane. Gadreel seemed like a good guy overall; a bit odd, but very peaceful. He spoke very formally, but Sam just assumed his mom was an English teacher or something. He felt lucky Gadreel hadn't decided to ignore him altogether, it wasn't like he was helpless, and Sam just didn't want to be without at least one person who wasn't that much of a stranger. Being alone was nice, but it could get boring after a while.

Gadreel asked, "Sam, would you rather have a pea sized person, or a person sized pea?"

Sam said, "I think I'd rather have a pea sized person. That way I can keep them in my pocket and like a whole donut for them would be like a hundred donuts."

Gadreel nodded, "That's quite a solid argument. I think I would fear losing the person, or stepping on them. I am quite fond of peas; I am fond of all vegetables for that matter, so a person sized pea could be beneficial. Actually I think green peas are really a fruit, but that's a whole different matter. If others wished to consume the pea then they could too."

Sam chuckled, "I don't think a lot of people actually enjoy peas."

"They should. Peas are full of protein, fiber, and micronutrients even though they are low fat. They also possess a number of antioxidants, they can reduce bad cholesterol, and they can help with heart disease prevention and a number of different other good things. They can also be good for the environment."

Sam racked his brain for any information he had on peas, "Canada is the largest producer of peas in the world."

Gadreel grinned. He thought Sam would have disregarded the information, but no he actually participated, "Yes, yes of course. Canada also has moose. My brother Gabriel is fond of moose."

"Is Gabriel the one who caused the havoc in the lunchroom this morning?"

"The very same," Gadreel said, "Gabriel is my older brother, yet he prefers acting as if he were as young as Samandriel. I have six brothers and two sisters. I am the fifth eldest."

Sam whistled, "So your house has nine kids? I have to deal with only Dean hogging the bathroom, and you have eight siblings? I'm kinda glad my mom and dad stopped at me."

"They can be a bit of a handful, but I love them all very much. What class is your brother in now?"

Sam said, "AP Calculus. Dean likes to play if off that he's not that smart and he always told me I'm the smart one out of us, but he's actually almost a genius. He knows the Impala, our dad's car, from the inside out, and he's always tinkering with different things. Dean's really cool; just don't tell him I said that. He's kind of a jerk, but he's actually really nice. I think your brother is in his AP Cal."

Gadreel smiled, "Dean sounds like a noble man. I am glad Castiel shares a class with someone such as him. Castiel is also very bright. He was always a very inquisitive child; always asking questions. They should get along fine."

Sam held his hands behind his head and fell back on the grass, "I hope so. When Balthazar told us about him Dean and I actually thought he was girl because of the whole 'Cassie' thing."

"Cassie is generally used as a feminine name, but what about Cassidy. That could have been the shortening, and that is used both ways. Cassandra would be a generally feminine one."

"I would've thought Cassidy, before Castiel."

* * *

><p>The best seat in a classroom was last row right next to the door. Everyone thought the seats next to the windows were the best, but with those you might end up with the sun in your face or an intense glare bouncing off your phone bugging everyone around you. Sitting as far away from the teacher's desk as you could was the way to go, and the door provided a great hasty escape route. Want to get to lunch before the hoards try to race each other out? Need to go all the way across the school to get to class? Need to get out in case of emergency? Need to act as a barrier between the civilians and a bad mofo that could come busting in through the door? Last row next to the door was the best seat.<p>

The only problem Dean had with taking an AP class was that generally the people in there were very studious. Being studious wasn't a bad thing, but AP students weren't as laidback, or ready to goof off. They were a more 'If I get a C heads will role', 'If I am sick you better take good notes for me', and 'During finals week you better not talk to me or I will kill you.' Those kids were all looking to work their asses off to get into the best universities they could. It wasn't like Dean didn't want to go to a good college. It would make his mom proud. Numbers just tended to click easily in his head, and he knew his way around an engine but his mom said always praised him for tinkering with shit, so he figured he'd give it a go.

The teacher was a young blonde woman. She taught all the upper math classes, and was the cheerleading coach. She handed out the syllabus, along with a times table worksheet. The times table worksheet had color in pictures of animals. Dean was confused when she put a huge box of colored pencils on an empty desk.

She said, "Alright, so after we go over the syllabus you'll do this worksheet, and I want you to color in the pictures with the colored pencils after you're done. I know very well you all can, or should, easily breeze through this worksheet, and I want you to enjoy it because after this we'll be working with the hard stuff. You're not in algebra anymore. This is Calculus, and you all managed Advanced Placement. This is the first day, so we'll be going easy, but after we'll be working on things like the graphs of linear, polynomial, rational, exponential, logarithmic, trigonometric, inverse trigonometric, and piecewise- defined functions. I'm just going to take roll call, and then you can get to work."

The teacher, who hadn't wrote her name on the board so Dean didn't remember it, called off the students alphabetically. Being a Winchester meant Dean would surely be last, or next to last as he had been for much of his time in school. The worst his W had bitten him in the ass was when he was in 1st grade and the teacher had them line up alphabetically to receive Halloween candy. He was at least lucky to not be James Yu.

"Castiel Novak?"

A deep resonating voice replied from in front of Dean, "I am present."

Dean blinked. Castiel Novak: Novak = Balthazar's sibling. Cassie was apparently a dude. Why would Balthazar call his brother Cassie? Dean had once dated a girl name Cassie. It was probably like how Dean sometimes called Sammy Samantha.

"Raphael Novak?"

What was with these peoples names?

A strong lady's voice spoke a few seats over from Dean, "I am present, Miss. Vitali"

Dean couldn't get a good look at Castiel since the guy sat right smack in front of him, other than his dark brown bed head hair, and spiffy looking clothes. Raphael was a different matter. African American, stern eyes and a powerful presence. Dean was sure if he tried to flirt with her he'd just end up pissing himself out of fear. Balthazar, Ninja turtle chick, and Cassie didn't seem to have much a resemblance. Miss. Vitali finished up roll call, and left the students to their own devices. None of the other students seemed to mind quiet chattered and Miss. Vitali didn't either, so Dean figured it was safe.

He tapped on Castiel's shoulder, "Hey, Cassie."

Castiel turned to look at him with his brow furrowed, "What did you just call me?"

Holy mother of baby blues, the guy's blue tie with those eyes was a gift. A fucking gift.

Dean said, "Your brother said your name was Cassie…"

Castiel gave a sigh one might hear from a long suffering parent, "Yes, my brothers Gabriel and Balthazar both continuously refer to me as 'Cassie' when I am not all that fond of that name. My name is Castiel."

Dean tested out Castiel's name on his tongue. Cassie was so much shorter, but if the guy didn't like it then he didn't like it. Dean smiled, "How about Cas then? Castiel feels too stiff. Balthazar was the one I ran into. I'm Dean by the way."

Castiel said, "Hello, Dean."

Dean wasn't really used to such formal greetings, but he could deal, "Hello, Cas."

Castiel's tilted his head, "I don't believe anyone has referred to me as 'Cas' before. This is an intriguing occurrence."

Dean asked, "Does your family not have nicknames for you? I remember my mom used to call me Deany when I was little, my dad said Dean-o, and my little brother would call me Deedee."

Castiel's mouth twitched slightly into a small smile before it was gone as quickly as it had came, "My father prefers using our given names, as done most of my elder siblings aside from Gabriel. I have been called other names such as: Cass-a-frass, Cassandra, Blue Kazoo, Little Brother, Butch Cassidy, Asstiel, and Casper. Broadcastiel, Caststiel, Baby bird, and Commander."

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing outright. Some of the names were pure gold, and definitely the work of a brilliant big brother. Commander was questionable, and definitely had a story behind it, but Dean refrained from asking about that.

"So what made you want to take AP Cal?"

Castiel mused, "Numbers are very rigid and unchanging. They have a certain simplicity about them that I have no difficulty with. The focus of school nearly everywhere is the left side of the brain. The school system was invented to meet the needs of industrialism. Did you know that generally schools in the Midwest and Wheat Belt get out earlier and start school later then other schools because children had once had to assist their parents with the harvest?"

Dean nodded, "I didn't know that actually. I was actually thinking kind of like that earlier about how everyone's trying to work their asses off to get into college."

"Ah yes higher education. To drown in debt, while many countries have much lower cost, or none at all to university. On the Brightside we have two more years, but junior year is the year the masses start worrying. How about we discuss something more pleasant? How do you feel about bees?"

Dean stared at Castiel. He just didn't know how to respond to that.

Castiel frowned, "I apologize." He actually used his finger for air quotes, "My 'people skills' are rusty."

Dean grinned, "It's cool, dude. It's all cool. You're a lot cooler than your brother Bath-czar."

"His name is Balthazar, and thank you. No one has ever said that to me before."

"It's the accent. How'd he get it anyway? You don't have one."

Castiel sighed, "That…that is a long story."

Dean finished up the last of his coloring, "I've got time."

* * *

><p>The ball will get rolling soon I promise.<p> 


	4. Hot Pockets From a Volcano in the Sahara

Dean stared down at the kid who got into his face. He was short, but looked probably about 17 or 18. His eyes were almost a whiskey color, and he wore such a serious expression as he pressed two fingers between Dean's eyes. He hadn't said anything when Dean walked into the Baking and Pastries class. He just tapped Dean's forehead, and stared.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Another older scruffy boy spoke with a warm Louisiana accent, "Don't worry about Novak. He sometimes does stuff like that."

Dean raised a brow, "Gabriel Novak? Balthazar, Raphael, and Cas' brother?"

Gabriel smirked, "Oh Cas huh, I see you have heard of me and my entourage. Balthazar texted me about a freshmeat and junior who were new. He failed to mention that the junior, of whom he claimed was a Neanderthal, was on a nickname basis with my baby bro."

Dean nodded, "Castiel, is kind of stiff and he doesn't like Cassie. Cas is in my Calculus with your Ninja Turtle sister."

"That reminds me of the time Balthy and I snuck a turtle into her bedroom, put a orange mask on it, and claimed it was her brother Michelangelo; classic. Just because of that I have decided to let you join mine and Bennyboo's table. We'll probably just be doing safety stuff today, but you are now accepted."

'Bennyboo' chuckled ad he stuck out his hand to Dean, "My names actually Benny Laffite."

Dean shook his hand, 'Dean Winchester."

Gabriel put his hands on his hips, "Well, now that we've all been introduced I think you should tell me what you think of my baby bro, just so I know whether the wrath of the Novak siblings should be unleashed upon you."

Benny whispered to Dean, "The wrath of the Novak siblings isn't something to take lightly, Brother."

Dean shrugged off Benny's warning, "Cas seems like a nice guy. He's a funny, and I think he's cooler than Balthazar."

Gabriel stared at Dean like he had grown two heads, "Cassie is as cool as magma in a volcano, in the Sahara dessert, that's on fire, and it's blowing out hot pockets straight from the microwave."

Dean shrugged, "He's a little weird, but in a cool way."

Gabriel put the back of his hand to Dean's forehead, "Benny, I think he's delusional. Our little Deanie might have a fever. He needs medical attention!"

Benny said, "You call him 'our little Deanie' and we just met him like 15 minutes ago."

Gabriel mumbled under his breath, "You called him 'brother' and you never call me that."

Gabriel jumped out of the desk and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, "Don't let our son die!"

"I don't remember having a child with you."

Gabriel called to the teacher, "Ms. Kelly, you teach Health, right? You need to save my baby boy!"

Ms. Kelly glared, "Gabriel, get back to your seat you're supposed to be filling in the safety worksheet."

"I put powdered sugar on it and ate it."

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel demanded, "Well if we're not going to be baking pastries in Baking and Pastries what do you expect me to do?"

Ms. Kelly frowned even more, if that was even physically possibly, "Desk now."

Gabriel practically collapsed into his seat, "Why won't you think of the children?"

Dean whispered to Benny, "Does stuff like that happen often?"

Benny replied, "Generally yeah, sometime Gabriel can even disrupt for the entire class period. His mouth's usually only shut when theirs a sweet stuffed in it."

Dean grinned, "Awesome."

* * *

><p>"Hey, were you actually talking casually with Gadreel Novak?"<p>

Sam raised a brow at the small Asian boy who had taken a seat next to him. Gadreel also had AP bio, but the lab tables only sat two and one of Gadreel's friends had already taken the seat next to him. Gadreel had been apologetic, but Sam wasn't sure that fully made up for having to sit next to a kid who hadn't even introduced himself before interrogating him.

"Yeah, I was. Why is talking to Gadreel a bad thing?"

The kid furrowed his brow, "You're not from around here are you?"

Sam shook his head, "I just moved here. I'm Sam Winchester by the way."

The kid rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm Kevin Tran. I guess talking to Gadreel isn't a bad thing. It's just no one really ever does except like his siblings, Abner, and the sports teams trying to recruit him. I heard Gadreel's dad sent him away for a while a few years back, and everyone said he was in Juvie or something. It was going around all over town that he'd beat the hell out of some guy. He's kind of scary looking, you know."

Sam said, "Those are probably just rumors. Gadreel seems like a good guy, and I don't think he'd hurt a fly. He'd probably mourn it."

Kevin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I'm sorry. I just kind of assumed since a lot of the older Novaks are pretty scary. Castiel's alright, although when I first met him he bopped my nose for no reason. I think he had just come from the dentist and was hopped up on laughing gas."

Sam chuckled, "That reminds me of the time my older brother Dean got his wisdom teeth taken out. He was convinced he was going to jail, and he wanted me to be his lawyer. I want to be one when I'm older, but I wasn't exactly ready for that at 13."

Kevin grinned, "I once considered going into Law after high school."

"What about now?" Sam asked.

"First Asian American President."

Sam nodded, "Wow, that's awesome. I might vote for you, but I'd have to see your policies first."

Kevin said, "I'm still working on them, but they may change depending on how America is doing during the time of my campaign. I have to take as many AP classes as I can."

"Kevin Tran: Advanced Placement."

"Damn, right. Do you want to sit with me at lunch? I think Gadreel's in that lunch too.'

Sam smiled, "Sure, that'd be great."

* * *

><p>Aerobics was a class that evaluated personal fitness level, demonstrate knowledge of nutrition, diet and other areas of wellness, improved cardiovascular fitness, and included low and high impact aerobics, circuit training, and introduction to Pilates, yoga, and Tai Chi. Raphael had recommended it to him since she was going to be taking it as well. It had sounded like a good way to get his body working before he had Gymnastics and Fitness 7th hour.<p>

Taking care of one's body is just as important as taking care of the mind. This is why Castiel believes doing such things in school are valuable. They were starting out with usual athletic stretches, and it was not too difficult for Castiel. He was very flexible. Raphael moved from her spot to sit next to Castiel as they did the Butterfly. Castiel was only slightly frightened of the consequences that would come from Gabriel's yoga pants comment. Raphael wouldn't cause a scene in a classroom, but he was still nervous.

Raphael said, "Castiel, I am not angry with you. You are an obedient child where Gabriel is not. You have done nothing wrong. I simply wish to ask how your first day back has gone."

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, "That is good. Early History of Mankind seems like it will be very intriguing and I quite enjoyed AP Calculus."

Raphael smirked, and for Raphael that was practically a grin, "Oh yes, I saw you speaking with that one young man in a leather jacket. Truthfully he doesn't seem the type to be a good student, but perhaps I am wrong. Was he pleasant to you? You both seemed like you were having a good time."

"Dean is very intelligent, but he does have a habit of speaking of something like mechanics very enthusiastically but then he will stop and regress if he feels it exceeds his estimated intelligence others have for him. He is very kind and attentive when I speak with him."

"You gathered all that in one meeting?"

Castiel nodded, "I feel as if I have known Dean, but I have not. Perhaps we just 'click' as one could say. I think that we will become good friends with time."

Raphael rolled her shoulders as they stood up for more stretches, "Making friends outside of your siblings is a noble step ahead."

Castiel tilted his head, "I have friends outside of my brothers and sisters. Bobby Singer is fond of me, and I find Kevin Tran good company."

Raphael shook his head, "Bobby is an elder man, and I'm sure you frightened Kevin Tran upon your first meeting."

Castiel frowned, "That is disappointing."

"Perhaps Dean can come to your home sometime. Any friend of yours must first past The Test."

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw Raphael take out her phone, "Please sister, do not notify the others of this."

Raphael typed fast before Castiel could wretch the phone from her, "All shall be notified including Michael, and Lucifer shall be returning home soon."

Castiel prayed Dean was a strong enough man to endure his siblings. The Test was not something to be taken lightly.

* * *

><p>Bobby Singer was used to getting calls from hunters. Whether it was for help, a spell, research, or advice Bobby was the go-to guy. He was grumpy about it, but what it was better to help out then let the young hunters get themselves killed. He still thought the idjits should do their own research before hand; some hunters were all brawn and no brain.<p>

Mary Winchester and her family had moved close to him, and as much as Bobby loved the boys and Mary her husband was a pain in the ass. Bratty soldier boy never showed him respect, he was stubborn as a mule, and was reckless. John would rather chew off his own arm then go to Bobby for help. Mary had been a Campbell, so she knew her shit. John would always ask his wife for info if he needed it. This was why Bobby was so surprised when he picked up the phone and John Winchester spoke, "Hey Bobby, its John."

"Johnny Cash?"

John scoffed, "John Winchester, Singer."

Bobby gasped mockingly, "John Winchester-Singer? I wasn't aware we were married. I should probably tell Mary, and you know it would've been a lot easier if you had just taken my last name."

"You're an ass, Bobby."

Bobby asked, "How'd the changeling hunt go?"

Bobby could practically hear John rolling his eyes, "Now we get down to business, huh?"

"I'm not going to ask again."

John grumbled, "Hunt went fine, and everyone's fine. Ellen says she'll need to drop by sometime, and well I kind of called you because there's a situation."

Bobby asked, "What kind of situation would warrant you calling me?"

A loud crashing echoed through the phone followed by a cheery voice in the background, "Sorry, Mr. W!"

Bobby chuckled as John groaned, "So what's going on again, Mr. W?"

John sighed, "On the hunt this goofy kid jumped into the fray. He claims to be a hunter, but I think he doesn't know his left from his right. I don't think he has any parents, and the kid's stuck to me like Velcro. I don't know what to do with him. He's no older than Dean. Not really what I imagine a hunter orphan would be like, but I guess it's not that bad or it wasn't until he brought out the puppet."

"I guess you could bring him here, and we can at least see what we can do for him and what he knows. You can't just leave the kid to fend for himself, and I don't even want to know about the puppet."

"You're a lifesaver, Bobby."

Bobby grumbled, "I'd be nice if you said that more often. What's the kid's name anyway?"

"His name's Garth."


End file.
